It is possible for aircraft to be struck by lightning while airborne and consequently to incur damage from the lightning strike. However, certain types of aircraft may have designs for which a lightning strike results in more extensive repair needs than other aircraft, which in turn may result in decreased operating time for such aircraft. Such outcomes may lead to customer dissatisfaction due to increased repair costs and limited fleet availability. This can raise issues for aircraft manufacturers that have to provide increased product support to address lightning damage. Aside from the type of aircraft, other factors can contribute to lightning strikes and resulting damage, such as flight frequency, flight altitude, time of year for operating, and geographic area of operation. A system (e.g., that employs bondline embedded current sensors) that considers types of aircraft and other contributing factors in predicting lightning strike damage could reduce repair needs and help operators maintain schedules and fleet availability.